Young Foxy
Info= Young Foxy is a baby fox animatronic that was built by Fazcute Entertainment. They felt worried that the same thing would happen to Young Foxy that did to the original Foxy, so they were originally going to not make him, but hi-demand wanted them to finish project Y.F and so they did. Looks Young Foxy looks just like Foxy but smaller, cuter and younger, he has big, bright yellow eyes and always a smile on his face. He is very fluffy and loves to eat food. He get's sad when people call him fat or not cute which makes him cry, making either Young Chica or Young Bonnie or Young Toy Foxy to comfort him and a guard to apologize to Young Foxy. He is also chubby from eating food, which he responds with "I'm just reawwy fwuffy". Job Young Foxy is used after the show to keep the kids calm, his soft fur making them soothed. He is tickled often and when he is very happy, he starts licking the children's faces making them laugh as it tickles. He acts cute a lot of the times for more attention. Relationships Young Foxy is best friends with Young Bonnie and Young Chica, but he hates Young Freddy as Young Foxy calls Young Freddy a s***lord. He hates all the toys except for Young Balloon Boy and he is in love with Young Toy Foxy his favorite animatronic in the whole pizzeria. (I couldn;t help myself THIS PIC IS TOO CUTE ---->) Likes and Dislikes Young Foxy likes malk and pizza and hates waffles as he is allergic to them. He somehow can digest marshmallows and gets the hiccups really easily. He likes hugs and pets but hates being hurt. He hates it when his friends or family die meaning he doesn't kill the night guard. Hidden Attributes Young Foxy has a cute soul from birth, he inherited it from his human ancestor who was the God of Cute. The more he trains and uses his spells and becomes friends and conquer evil, his cute soul levels up. On 03/07/2015 he managed to conquer (with the help of his cousin Young Female Foxy) Dusk, who decided to be a jerk and put a love spell on him and his cousin Young Female Foxy. Once he snapped out of it with some help (*cough cough* Young Female Foxy his cousin *cough cough*) he slowly and blindingly turned into a god himself. He can apparently user moves from other universes, like Goku's kamehameha or Spirit Bomb from the Dragon Ball series. Dusk Dusk is Young Foxy's dark form, he helps Young Foxy whenever he's mad or getting hurt. But right now Dusk is getting punishment by being trapped in a black crystal forever for well, casting a love spell on the two (i said in Hidden Attributes section) and also got #rekt when Young Female Foxy herself became a goddess. Young Foxy also in his god form defeated TInyBoxTim pretty easily. |-|Gallery= Story of the Foxys.png Nom.jpg Toy Foxy and Foxy.png Cute.gif Sad baby foxy.png Sad Foxy.jpg ....jpg Chubby Foxy.jpg ADOWABLE.jpg young foxy.png __little_cute_adorable_foxy_the_pirate___by_jasminem18-d831mes.png chibi human mangle and foxy.png I have no name for this.png mangle x foxy.png young foxy againv.png|Young Female Foxy made this one, thanks cousin :D Category:Characters Category:Recently Changed Pages Category:Young Animatronics Category:Freddy Fazcute Entertainment